Simple and Clean
by SakuraDrops93
Summary: Namine felt that it was wrong to fall in love again...until Roxas came into her life once more. How could something so wrong to her be so right? R&R Pls.
1. Chapter 1

Namine walked down the streets of Tram Common, deep in thought. _My past is such a blur to me. But I only remember that boy... That blonde boy. When we were young, I remember that we were connected in a way. But...now? _She was so lost that she bumped into a very irritated Seifer. She staggered back and rubbed her sore forehead. "Ow..." she mumbled, "I-I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you'd better be!" Seifer countered, "You'd better watch where you're going or else you're going to be black and blue all over that small, skinny body of yours!" He roughly pushed her aside and let himself and his gang pass through.

Namine watched him walk away and frowned. "He's DEFINETELY not the one I was thinking of," she said to herself and turned around to continue her walk, but immediately stopped when she faced someone's black shirt. "Oh...sorry." She looked up and stared into matching blue eyes. _Oh my gosh! It can't be! _She gasped.

The boy with soiky blonde hair and skater attire looked down a bit and saw the girl he had just bumped into. "N-Namine?" he asked. His mouth hung open in shock. Her fitting white dress was new.

Namine stood frozen, too surprised to do anything. "Roxas..." she finally said. She frowned and glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

Roxas's face fell into a sad expression. "I live here now. Why, is THAT a problem to you, too? Would you rather have me dead?!"

"Roxas, it's just that..." Namine held back tears and glanced over her slightly shaking shoulder. "I-I have to go!" She turned around and ran off. She never even DARED to look back. To look back and see HIM. To look back, and see the face of her supposed-to-be-true love. She ran up the slope that lead to Station Heights, ignoring Roxas's calls.

Roxas tried to run after Namine, but hesitated. "Namine..." he said sadly and fell to his knees, ignoring the pain._ She still hasn't forgotten..._ Small, faint tears ran down his cheeks. "I'm sorry."

**_When you walk away, you don't hear me say- Please, oh baby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go._**

"Hey!" a voice snapped, "Sitting in the middle of the streets is not allowed! What the heck do you think you're doing, anyway?"

Roxas looked up from behind him and saw a boy with pale-blonde, spiky hair. He scowled scornfully and stood up. "Leave me alone!" he growled and was about to walk away when he was roughly pulled back by the arm.

"You can't talk to me like that!" the boy shouted, "You'd better show me some respect, or else you're gonna get it good, do you hear me?!"

"How's this for respect?!" Roxas threw a fist and hit the teen's face.

The blonde staggered back, but quickly regained composure. "Why, you!" He gritted his teeth and charged at Roxas.

"Stop it, Hayner!" two voices ordered at the same time.

"Hayner?" Roxas questioned and dodged his opponent's punch. "That's your name?"

"Yeah, it is! Got a problem?" Hayner turned around and held back his rage. _This guy's got some nerve! Ugh! He just makes my blood boil! _He clenched his fists.

A brunette girl and a short boy came running to the two and glared at Hayner. "I thought I told you to stop intimidating new people!" the girl scolded. She turned to Roxas and smiled assuringly. "I'm Olette, one of Hayner's friends. I'm sorry if he caused you any problems."

"It's okay," Roxas hoarsely mumbled.

"You okay, Hayner?" Pence, the short boy, asked.

"I'm fine!" Hayner spat, "What really ticked me off was that this guy was sitting down, blocking passages like this town was his own!"

Roxas was taken back at Hayner's tone, but simply muttered, "Sorry. I...I fell down." He clutched the black fabric of his shirt, mentally groping his heart. _It hurts so much._

Olette noticed the pain-filled expression in his eyes and touched his shoulder, receiving a small shudder. "You're suffering from a heartache...aren't you?" she asked quietly so that he was the only one who was able to hear her.

Roxas nodded. "I was her first love," he whispered to himself, but it was loud enough for only Olette to hear, "I returned her feelings and told her how I felt. But then...I let her down." A flash of his 8 year old self with a 7 year old blonde girl crying in front of him flashed in his mind.

"Who?"

Roxas swallowed the painful lump in his throat and choked out, "Namine..."

* * *

Namine entered her home and ran to her window. She slid the curtains aside and looked down to see Roxas, Hayner, Pence, and Olette in a cluster. His three new companions were strangers to her. _Jerk. _She breathed in shakily when she saw Olette talk to Roxas and hug him lightly. "You really ARE a jerk!" she cried. _He met me after seven long years. Yet, he's still the cheating player I remember! _She fell to the floor, crying. 

"It's okay, Roxas," she heard Olette say cheerfully, "You're going to be alright. You can hang out with us, if you want to."

Namine rushed to the window once again. "Huh?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea..." Roxas started, but was cut off when Hayner placed a hand in his face. "Uh..."

"It IS a good idea!" Hayner insisted, "Now, we got off on the wrong start. But we'll be okay." He held his hand out and smiled. "Wanna be part of our group...ROXAS?"

Roxas looked at Hayner's hand and smiled back. "Sure, thanks." He took his hand and shook it.

Namine blinked and blushed. _Now I remember what it was about him that I liked. It was his smile. _She giggled and remembered a small scene from her childhood.

_7 years ago..._

_It was a snowy day in elementary school. Namine held the card in her gloved hands and looked around. All of the other children were playing and laughing while she stood in the middle of the playground like a wandering idiot. "I wonder who sent me this card?" she asked herself._

_"It was me," Roxas's voice answered. He stepped out from behind the tree and approached the young girl._

_"Hi, Roxas," Namine greeted happily, an adorable pink blush on her cheeks. "So...uh... You really mean all this?"_

_"I sure do," Roxas replied. He surprised Namine by wrapping his arms around her in an affectionate embrace. "I really love you, Namine. And I always will." _

_Namine simply stood there, blushing like crazy. She finally came to her senses once more and returned the hug. "Hmhm..." she hummed softly. When she saw his smile, she felt like melting..._

"I should've told him that I loved him!" Namine cursed herself, "How could I have been so stupid?!" She hugged herself. "I can't blame myself. We were so young..." She sniffed. "We didn't even know what love was back then. It was all just a small crush."

**_You're giving me too many things. Lately, you're all I need. You smiled at me and said, "Don't get me wrong I love you. But does that mean I have to meet your father?"_**

She remembered those words so well. In that one card. She wiped her tears in an attempt to dry her eyes. "I can't love him..."

**_"When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said no- I don't think life is quite that simple..."_**

* * *

"Wow, Roxas," Pence remarked, "You sure are in a tight situation. Pretty sad." 

Roxas looked down at his shoes. "Yeah..."

"Just tell Namine that you love her, silly!" Olette giggled, "Besides, she's the most gentle and benevolent girl in town! At least, that's what I heard." She held her chin. "Not to mention that she's very pretty in the snow. That's why winter's her best season!"

"Competition's tough, too," Hayner said solemnly, "A lot of guys like her."

Roxas looked at the three teens worriedly. "Has...has anyone kissed her yet?" The trio shook their heads and he smiled, hope growing within him. "That's good. I might still have a chance!" He felt a cold breeze blow by and shivered. "It's almost winter, huh?"

"Yep," Olette chirped, "Meaning that you have to do this as quickly as possible. Who knows? Namine might not show up for many months."

"Why's that?" Roxas rubbed his hands together.

"You see," Pence stated, "Namine seems to always become...dormant...in winter. On the seventh day of winter, she sleeps in her room until the snow melts away. As soon as the flowers bloom, she...well...comes to life again." He held his chin thoughtfully. "You know, she's like a flower herself."

"Then I should do this," Roxas announced confidentally, "And I won't give up until she knows the whole truth!"


	2. Chapter 2

Namine stepped out of her house and closed the door behind her. For some reason, everything just felt so different for her. She sighed and put on the thin, transparent-like white cloth around her shoulders and back. "I just need some groceries," she mumbled, "Then I'll come back and...do things by myself again." She looked at the road ahead of her. "Of course, I COULD go visit the old mansion... To claim sanctuary, that is." She put on an optomistic smile and walked off.

Roxas just happened to be walking down by Station Heights and saw the very girl he was looking for. "Namine!" he gasped. Seeing her turn his way, he hid behind a cart of apples. He saw her shrug and leave and popped his head out for another look. _She's so beautiful... Just like I remembered when we were young. _He crawled out into the open and stood up. "That was close."

"I'd like a loaf of bread and three apples, please," Namine asked the vendor nicely. He handed her the food and she smiled. "Thank you very much."

The vendor, a boy about Roxas's age, blushed and smiled back at Namine. "Sure..." he stammered goofily, "N-no problem. And due to your cute... I-I mean...uh...sweetness, you can have those things for free."

Namine happily giggled. "Thank you, again. You're very kind." She bowed politely and left.

The whole scene made Roxas flush with anger, but followed his target nevertheless. He remained quiet as he followed her down Tram Common, through a large whole in a wall, the dark woods, and then out into a clearing that lead to a broken-down mansion. He saw her enter through the doors and stealthily followed suit._ I wonder what she's up to...? _

Namine was unaware of the blonde male following her and rested her bags on the floor as she walked to the 'heart' of the mansion. "Time to check the garden," she sang and went outside.

Roxas opened the door just in time to see her open another at the other end. Forgetting that he was 'spying' he slammed the door. "Crap!" he cursed quietly and hid behind the small display table in front of him.

Namine turned around when she heard the light thud. Seeing nothing, she continued with her way to the garden.

Roxas heard her make her exit and quickly ran after her. He opened the doors ahead and looked in admiration as colorful petals floated by. It was the most beautiful garden he had ever seen! There were dafodils, orchids, cherry blossoms, heck! Even roses and cornflowers were all over the vast area. The fountain before him sprayed water beautifully. He looked around and found Namine watering the flowers. He made a small "Gneh!" and hid behind the fountain.

Namine put down the pail she was using and looked at her garden happily. "Bloom, all of you!" she encouraged and walked up to a small shrine nearby. She kneeled down and formed her hands into a praying position. "Please, give me a sign to show me my path."

Roxas took a small peek from behind the fountain and listened intently. _What is she praying for?_

"Should I give him and myself another chance?" she whispered, "Should I...love again?" She didn't receive a response and said her last. "What is my fate?" Again, no response. She gave up and rose. _This is hopeless. I'm not geting anywhere! _She tried her best not to twitch in irritation and turned around. She saw a small dot of blonde flash and frowned. _What is he doing here?_

Roxas sat behind the fountain, his heart beating rapidly. _Aw, man! I think she saw me! _He closed his eyes. "I hope not!" he mumbled.

"What are you doing here, Roxas?" Namine asked as she sat down on the ledges of the fountain, "Did you follow me here?"

Roxas sighed and stood up. _Enough lies. _He sat down beside her and said, "Yes, I did. I just HAD to. I had something very important to tell you!"

"Just like when you told me you loved me when we were kids?" Namine asked, her voice rising dangerously.

"Namine, I meant it when I told you that I'd love you forever," Roxas stated, "And not because we were engaged by our parents. But because I loved you more than life itself. When you left, I...I almost killed myself."

"I HAD to leave." Namine closed her eyes. "And you never meant a single word you said! You were with someone else!" She stood up and attempted a run.

**_When you walk away, you don't hear me say- please, oh baby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go._**

Roxas quickly shot his hand forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her back. _I'm not letting her go again! _He stood up and went closer to her. "Please, don't leave me again, Namine."

**_The daily things; Like this and that, and what is what. That keeps us all busy are confusing me. That's when you came to me and said- _**

Namine turned around and gasped. Roxas had never held her back before. "Roxas?" she asked.

"Wish I could prove I love you," said Roxas, "But does that mean I have to walk on water?" He looked down at the ground. "If it does, then... I'll do it. I'll walk on water!"

**_When we are older you'll understand it's enough when I say so. And maybe, some things are that simple._**

Namine looked at him, eye-wided. _Does he really love me? Or is this all just a big hoax like before? _She snatched her arm from his grip and looked away. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, "But I really have to go right now. I have many things to do." She ran away. "Goodbye, Roxas!"

Roxas ran after her and watched her disappear through the doors. "NAMINE!!!" he shouted and opened the doors. "Oh!" he panted and halted in his tracks. Her stuff was gone, along with herself. He looked around the empty hall and found no trace of her. She slipped away from him...again. He sighed in defeat and banged his forehead on the wall. "Arrrgghh!" he cried out in frustration. He banged his forehead for the fifth time and it finally bled. The blood ran down his face and dripped to the floor. "It's over..." he mumbled and left the mansion.

Namine, who was watching the whole thing from the crack of the door, cried. She never meant for him to hurt himself. "I'm sorry, Roxas," she whispered, "But I just don't know..."

* * *

Roxas limped down Tram Common, ignoring the stares that came his way and the pain in his head. His blood still flowed freely, dripping on the cement. _It's all over. She probably thinks that I'm just an ameteur loser who's desperate for feelings. _

"Roxas!" Hayner, Pence, and Olette called and ran to him.

_My life's over... _Roxas felt his eyes roll to the back of his head and fell. But before he was able to hit the cold ground, he felt himself being caught by his three friends. "Namine... Please, you have to believe me. I love you with all my heart. I'd do the impossible just to prove it to you..."

"Is he okay?!" Olette asked.

"He sure is bleeding a lot!" Pence added.

"Thanks for the tip, Sir Obvious!" Hayner said sarcastically, "Now help me get this guy up and at it to the hospital! C'mon!" He wrapped one of Roxas's arms around his neck and Pence did the same. They nodded to each other and hoisted the half-unconscious boy up. They mustered all of their strengths and walked him to the hospital.

Olette followed the three boys. _He did that just for Namine? He MUST be in love with her! _She halted and said, "I'm gonna go see somebody! You guys just go and take care of Roxas!" She turned her heels and ran away, her pigtails swaying by.

"Olette!" Hayner called.

"Let her go," Pence told him, "She'll be fine. She's mature enough to take care of herself. Right now, we need to take Roxas to the hospital- and fast!"

Hayner looked at Pence and finally nodded. "Right."


	3. Chapter 3

Olette ran down to the Sandlot and looked around with fear in her eyes. She saw Seifer and his gang and cried, "Seifer, help!" She panted and flushed a deep shade of red.

"Whaddya want, loser?" Seifer spat and walked up to her. "You've got a lot of nerve showing up in MY territory. Especially since you're with that Hayner kid I hate so much!"

"Please," Olette begged, "Have you seen Namine? You know, the blonde girl who wears a fitting white dress?"

"No," Seifer mumbled, "Now get outta here! You're crampin' up my space!"

Olette nodded in disappointment and went back to Tram Common. _Now what? Roxas is bleeding his head off, Seifer's obviously not intrested in a short trouse, and I can't find Namine anywhere! Ugh. What do I do? _She saw a flash of white walk by and turned to see who it was. "Namine!" she squeaked and ran to her.

Namine turned around and found the brunette looking at her with shimmering green eyes. "Yes?" she asked.

"Please, you've gotta come to the hospital!" Olette cried, "Roxas needs you with him!"

Namine tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear. "Roxas?" she said, "He doesn't need me. All he needs is a little support from his friends." She continued to walk away.

"Aren't you his friend?!" Olette blurted.

Namine froze once again. _She's right. Aren't I Roxas's friend, too? _She looked down at the ground. "I..." She noticed that the thick clouds had darkened and the wind become chilly. "I USED to be. When we were younger. But now, we're only distant strangers."

**_When you walk away, you don't hear me say- Please, oh baby, don't go. Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go._**

Olette looked at the blonde sadly. "Oh..."

* * *

Roxas woke up and found himself in a hospital bed with Hayner and Pence beside him. He touched his forehead and instantly felt the painful sting. "Ahh!" he hissed and retreated his hand. 

"About time you woke up," Hayner grumbled.

"Don't touch your cut, Roxas!" Pence scolded, "It'll get infected! You're just lucky that it's not so big of a damage to your head." He folded his arms.

Roxas looked at the two and managed to smile a bit. "Sorry." All of a sudden, white, blue, and blonde flashed in his mind. _Namine! I forgot! _He sat up and hopped out of bed and put on his jacket. "I have to go."

"Go?" Pence asked, "Go where?!"

"Dude," Hayner added, "You just had a head-bleed, fainted, and now you're going off somewhere? You're nuts!"

"I might be," Roxas stated, "But I don't care. I really have to go and talk to Namine and starighten things out!" He put on his shoes and then his patterned wrist bands. _She's gotta know!_

"You're never gonna give up, are you?" Hayner laughed.

"Nope," came Roxas's reply and he dashed out of the doors.

* * *

"But," Olette stuttered, "Roxas is...is... He's injured! You HAVE to go see him!" She clasped her hands together pleadingly. "He still feels his connection with you." 

""I don't like being told what to do," Namine answered a bit irritatedly, "I do as I please- of my own free will. And right now... I don't want to go and see Roxas!" As she said those words, raindrops fell from the sky and hit the earth. "I'm just not ready."

Roxas arrived at Tram Common and looked around, searching for Namine. He ignored the chilly breeze that blew by and scowled. _Where is she?! _He looked behind the Moogle Shop and found her with Olette. They seemed to be talking about something important.

"Namine, do you wanna go under shelter?" Olette offered, "Your thin clothings make you very vulnerable to a bad cold." She saw Namine shake her head and sighed in dismay. _Well...I tried. _"Okay then. I'll see you around." She turned around and left, not seeing Roxas behind the shop.

Namine remained standing in the middle of the rain. She hated to dmit it, but she was cold. Freezing cold. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself for warmth. _I should've taken her up on that offer. _

"You cold?" Roxas took off his jacket and placed it around the girl's shoulders. "You should've been more better-dressed." He chuckled with amusement.

Namine was surprised at his presence, but remained calm. "Why don't you ever give up?"

"The same reason of why you won't give me another chance," Roxas shot back.

Namine turned around and glared at him. "Why should I?! You hurt me! That was awful, you know that?!" Tears fell from her eyes, but it was hard to tell because her pale face was damp with raindrops. Her lips quivered. "It hurt me so much..." She averted his gaze and allowed her tears to flow freely.

Roxas knew that she was crying and looked at her apologetically. _This is all my fault. _He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace.

Namine held in a gasp and blushed. She remembered this so clearly. _It was like that day... _"Unh," she hummed.

**_Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before._**

"I'm sorry," Roxas mumbled, "And I really mean it. I feel awful for making you feel bad and for everything else. I never wanted you to be sad." He hugged her tighter. "Namine, I really do love you. Please believe me." Some of his damp hair fell on hers.

"You're only saying that because we were engaged," Namine uttered in denial.

**_When you walk away, you don't hear me say- Please, oh baby, don't go. Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go._**

Roxas shook his head. "No. I fell in love with you when were young. Before I even knew that you were my fiancee. When you found out, you were happy. But with the Aleena thing..."

"You lied to me!" Namine screamed and attempted to pull away. She felt no success and pounded on his chest. "You lied! I saw you with her. KISSING her! You lied..." She gave up and burst into tears. "How could you, Roxas? I thought you loved me."

Roxas held her firmly. "Aleena...she blackmailed me. See, she had a huge crush on me, but knew that I was madly in love with you. So...yeah." He felt the petite figure below him shudder and placed his lips on her head to comfort her.

Namine looked up at him with shimmering eyes. "You hate me, don't you?" she asked. She saw him open his mouth, but quickly added, "I won't blame you if you do. I had been so foolish and ignorant. I never gave you a chance to tell me these things. I denied everything around me. I-"

Roxas silenced her by gently placing his wet lips on her own cold, wet ones. _Her first kiss. Man, how many times do I have to tell her that I love her? Even after I just confessed for like the hundredth time, she said that I hated her. Hehe. She's so silly. _He smiled in their kiss.

**_Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before._**

Namine was caught off guard and nearly fell back. _What the? How can he?! _She frowned and pulled away from him, tears streaming down her face. "Why did you do that?" she asked.

"To SHOW you that I really love you!" Roxas shouted.

"I don't need you to show me anything!" Namine ran up to Station Heights with her tears flowing back. "I didn't want you to do that!"

Roxas watched her run and his jacket fall behind. He walked up to it and picked it up. "Man," he groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

Namine rushed into her house and slammed the door shut. Not caring that she was wet, she fell on her bed and burried her damp face in her fluffy pillows. _I can't believe he just did that! I'm so digusted! _She literally cried herself to sleep, dreaming about the past.

* * *

**Roxas and Namine both pulled away from their hug and smiled at each other. "So," Roxas started off, "Does that mean that you feel the same way?"**

**"I guess so," Namine giggled, still blushing. She blinked and glanced to her left, where a raven-haired girl with scarlett eyes stood, watching them. The girl known as Aleena. "Hello," Namine smiled.**

**The girl scowled with envy and clenched her fists. She huffed and then walked away.**

**"Did...I do something wrong?" Namine asked Roxas worriedly.**

**Roxas shook his head. "No. That was Aleena. She had a huge crush on me and still does. I think she's a bit...mad. But she'll get over it."**

**Namine watched Aleena disappear into the distant fog and tried her best to nod. "That's terrible. How come you don't feel the same way for her, but you like me instead?"**

**"Because," Roxas hesitated, "She's just not the type of person I'm looking for. She crushes people's hopes and dreams...just to make them her own." He removed his mittens and bent down to pick up some of the snow, hissing at the icy pain. "She's as cold as ice...and snow, I guess."**

**Namine looked down at the glary white earth and exhaled a misty breath. "That's too bad."**

**"Yeah." Roxas waved away the liquid in his hands and put his mittens back on. He looked up at the clock on the building beside them and said, "We've gotta go. Class is about to start."**

**Namine nodded and walked with him to their classroom.**

**

* * *

**Namine, who was still asleep, clenched the soft fabrics of her pillows. She took in a shaky breath and let some tears fall freely. "Mmmm...no," she mumbled weakly, "Don't go there..."

* * *

**Namine was in the middle of her ballet practice and glanced at her watch. "It's been an hour," she said thoughtfully, "Where could Roxas be?" She looked around to make sure no one was in the room and quickly changed into her winter attire. She put her baby blue scarf on and left.**

**She ran down the streets and looked around. When she reached an alley, she couldn't believe what she saw! Roxas had Aleena underneath him with her eyes shut and cherishing the kiss. Roxas was between her thighs and had a slight frown on his face as he kissed back. She dropped her bag and shuddered. "R-Roxas?!" she squeaked.**

**Roxas heard her voice and broke the kiss. "Namine!" he sighed with relief, but it was hardly noticeable.**

**Aleena scowled and bit her lip, glaring at Roxas's arm. "Stop showing you face!" she spat to Namine.**

**Namine shook her head in disbelief and ran away. _I can't believe him! _Her tears ran down her cheeks.**

**

* * *

**

Namine finally awoke and panted. She placed her hand on her damp, warm cheek and sadly looked outside of her window. It was...snowing? She blinked a few times to make sure that what she was seeing was true and it was. "Snow!" she exclaimed and went into a trance. _I should, shouldn't I? It's only fair. _She sighed and changed into an appropriate attire.

* * *

Roxas was sitting on the steps of Tram Common, sulking. He had his head in his hands and a frustrated look on his face due to the sudden change of rain to snow. Worst of all, he was still in his wet skater clothings. "Damn!" he cursed and kicked some of the snow. 

"Roxas," a gentle, soft voice spoke, "Can I have a talk with you?"

Roxas looked up and found himself staring into pale blue eyes. It was Namine. She was wearing a white, long coat that reached to her knees and she had white pants underneath. He baby blue snow boots, cap, and scarf matched really well. He saw her carrying a bundle of something and smiled a bit. "Hey..."

Namine spread the cloth she was carrying and revealed its identity as a thick warm blanket. She wrapped it around Roxas and sat down next to him. "I wanted to say I was sorry," she whispered, "I was being really unfair to you."

Roxas didn't answer, but simply nodded.

Namine looked down at her boots and mumbled, "I...I wanna know what happened. In your point of...view." She felt her face heat up, but quickly ignored it. "I'll try my best to listen."

Roxas wanted to make sure that she was telling the truth and finally smiled a bit. "Like I said before... I was blackmailed."

Namine wanted to leave so badly, but refrained herself from doing so. "Go on," she choked and clenched her hands into fists.

"You see..." Roxas closed his eyes. "Aleena had my...my..." He flushed. "My navy blue cloth. A-and it was important to me! I've had it ever since I was just a baby! She told me that if I didn't kiss her, she'd never give it back to me and instead roast it over the fire. It pained me to hear her say that."

Namine felt her anger rise, but controlled herself. "So you gave me up for a piece of cloth?" she asked in a shaky whisper.

Roxas felt her aura become a bit dark and quickly replied, "It wasn't any old towel! It was all that I had left of my parents. They...left me when I was only ten years old."

Namine blinked, caught off-guard. "R-really? I didn't know..." _How could I have been so stupid?!_

Roxas shook his head. "I didn't want you to because I knew you'd feel guilty for the whole thing."

"What?"

"They left me when you left shortly. The only reason they stayed with me all those years was that they wanted to make sure that I was healthy, fit, and alive. After that... I woke up one morning and found a note saying that they had left on a long journey and would never return." He shut his eyes tightly as hot teardrops fell from them. "They never even said that they loved me..."

Namine stared at him, wide-eyed and shocked with herself. _This whole thing... It was all my fault! And I was too blind to see it. _She sniffed and looked away from the blonde. "I'm sorry. I never- Oh, why did I have to go and leave like that?!"

"I told you- It's not your fault!" Roxas punched the wall beside him. "I wasn't good enough!"

"That's not true!" Namine cried, "You were a wonderful boy! Everyone loved you! The teacher, your friends, your aunt...Aleena." She sighed. "I loved you."

Roxas looked up at her at this and his tears stopped. "Namine?"

"Hmm?"

_Do you still love me?_ Oh, how Roxas wanted to ask her that, but didn't. "Do you wanna have some hot chocolate at my place?" He smiled. "It's kinda cold out here."

It wasn't the question Namine was expecting, but she nodded. "Sure. It would do us some good." She held her hand out to him.

Roxas took her hand, but instead of hoisting himself up, he pulled her down.

Namine let out a surprised yelp as she descended. _What is he doing?! Is he- _She fell on his chest and blushed when she realized how close thier faces were. _Oh... _She locked gazes with him and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Roxas? What are you doing?"

Roxas simply smirked and wrapped his arms around her warmly, locking her in place. "What I should've done when I confessed to you years ago." He brought a hand up to her cheek and kissed her.

_Again? Hm. He never gives up, does he? _She smiled back and kissed him back.

**_Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before._**

"Ahem!" Hayner interrrupted the two.

Roxas and Namine pulled away from each other and looked at the trio before them, blushing madly. "What the heck are you doing here?!!" Roxas shouted and averted their intent gazes and snickereing. "Leave us alone."

Hayner threw a snowball at the skater and laughed as he sputtered and coughed. "What's wrong? No one else is allowed here now?" He adjusted his hunter green parka and grinned.

"Finally!" Olette cheered, "I always wondered when you two would get together." She was wearing an orange parka with kahki pants and also had a yellow snow cap.

"This is great!" Pence cheered, "Lets celebrate!" He threw a snowball at Roxas, earning a glare. "With a snowball fight!"

"Sounds good!" Olette giggled and threw two snowballs at Hayner, knocking him down.

Namine laughed and threw a snowball at Roxas, finally making him stand up and shake his head. "Join us!" she laughed, "Hehe. And you just look so funny when you're pouting!"

Roxas's glare slowly turned into a smile and he finally chuckled. "Haha. I guess you're right." He bent down, formed a snowball, and threw it at Namine. She squeaked a bit and covered herself. "I can do WAY better than that!" He formed five snowballs and threw them at the four teens. "Take that!"

"Not without this!" Namine threw him a bundle of winter clothes and threw a snowball at him.

Roxas picked up the thick black coat and mittens and put them on. "Now I'm ready!" Within one munite, he had formed ten snowballs. He smirked and shouted, "Fire!" He threw them rapidly at his friends and they all scattered. Except Namine. She appeared next to him and dumped piles of snow on him, laughing happily.

Hayner took a snowball and ran towards the couple, but ended up slipping and falling on Olette and Pence. They laughed and stuck their tongue out at each other.

Namine and Roxas looked at the three and laughed along. "This is the best winter I've ever had!" Namine sighed and fixed her cap.

"Same here," Roxas breathed and sat down on the ground. "That was great."

The four looked up at the snowflakes falling from the greyish skies. This was the most wonderful time they had ever had in a long while.


End file.
